


pauwi na

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, M/M, Moving On, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Trains
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Isang tipikal na araw mula sa nakakapagod na biyahe, but for Baekhyun, it was everything he could've asked for
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	pauwi na

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbaek sharing earphones pero angst haha hindi ko rin alam bakit naging angst dapat nakakakilig yan eh 😂😂 Anywayssss Happy Ber months uwu

Mabagal at mabibigat na yabag ang dala dala ni Baekhyun habang unti-unting umaabante ang pila sa UN Avenue. Sukbit ang sling bag na naglalaman ng gamit niya ay pilit niyang nililibang ang sarili para hindi mabagot. Minamasdan ang kapwa commuter na nakahilera sa may sidewalk, ang lalaking nasa harapan niya, yung mga construction worker na kumakain ng mami, mga nagtitinda ng street foods at mga pauwing estudyante na bumibili ng gulaman. Isang tipikal na araw ng biyahe.

_“Uy baka nabibigatan ka na diyan akin na bag ko”_

_“Ayoko nga pano ko mafflex muscels ko sayo niyan?”_  
_“Sira, tingnan mo pawis ka na”_

_“ikaw nalang magpunas para bumalik na energy ko hehe”_

Nang makaakyat na siya, binuksan na niya ang kaniyang bag para macheck ng guard at dumiretso para i-tap ang card papasok sa istasyon. Sa pang-apat na yellow arrow siya tumigil at sumabay sa kumpol ng taong nakatayo at naghihintay ng dating ng LRT. Dahil nakapwesto na siya ay nilabas na niya ang kaniyang phone at hinagilap ang earphones sa bulsa ng bag niya; pagkasaksak ng earphone, hinanap naman niya ang isang playlist para patugtugin habang naghihintay.

_“Share tayo akin na yung mahabang part”_

_“Anong kanta gusto mo?_

_“Yung cbduets nalang”_

_“Ha?! Ayoko nga”_

_“Bakit hindi? Ang ganda nga ng boses natin eh”_

_“Nakakahiya pa rin no puro recordings lang natin yun”_

_“Dali na bhieee”_

_“Shattap eto na”_

Nasa pangatlong kanta na nang maramdaman niya ang mahinang tapik sa kaniyang balikat. Lumingon siya at nakita si Chanyeol. Nagpalitan sila ng ngiti at umusog si Baekhyun para makapagtabi sila. Tinanggal niya ang isang earphone para marinig ang sasabihin nito.

“Pauwi ka palang din?” Nilabas nito ang panyo niya at pinunasan ang pawisan niyang mukha. “May meeting kami kanina eh” matapos niya ito sabihin, hindi na sumagot pa si Chanyeol at parehas na tahimik na naghihintay ng pagdating ng sasakyan pauwi sa kanilang tahanan. Pumito na ang guwardya at tumunog na ang speaker na nagsasabi ng mga paalala na huwag magtulakan at ingatan ang mga personal na gamit. Nasimula na magdiki-dikit ang tao para agad na makapasok sa bagon. Mula sa bintana ay alam nilang nasa tatlo o lima nalang ang makakasiksik at dahil marami rin ang nasa harapan nila, hindi na sila nagpumilit at mag-aantay nalang ng susunod.

Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nakita niya na nakatingin na ito sa malayo. Muli ay nagkaroon ng katahimikan sa kanila maging sa mga tao sa istasyon. Para bang ang paghahantay nila ang kanilang pahinga bago makipagbuno sa susunod. Ilang minuto na ang lumipas at wala pa ring dumarating, umaasa nalang sila na kaya matagal ay dahil ang susunod na dadating ay bagon na walang laman.

_“hoy ano nanamang pakulo iyan?”_

_“Bakit? Bawal ka na ba akbayan?”_

_“Ewan ko sayo”_

_“Baka lang masiksik ka syempre dapat maprotektahan kita no”_

_“Sana alam mong hindi lang ako nakakarinig niyan, ang cringe”_

_“eto naman nagiging sweet lang eh”_

Kanina pa lumubog ang araw at binuksan na ang ilaw para lumiwanag ang lugar. Sa likod nila ay may mga sumunod nang pasahero at sa pinakadulo ay mga naglalakad papunta sa ibang entrance. Sa malayo ay natanaw na niya ang paparating na bago; tama nga siya dahil wala itong laman na naging dahilan para mas magsiksikan ang tao, para bang ang bawat isa ay may balak makipag-unahan sa pagpasok. Dali-dali niyang tinanggal ang pagkakasalpak ng earphone sa tenga niya at sinuksok sa bag para hindi maipit o mabuhol pagpasok.

_“Bakit mo tinanggal?”_

_“Ayan na kase yung tren gusto mo ba masira ulit ‘to? Pangatlong earphone ko na ‘to”_

_“Edi bibilhan nalang kita yung tig 50 hahaha”_

Hindi pa man nagbubukas ang pinto ay tinutulak na sila dahilan para maipit sila at nang pwede na silang makapasok ay pakiramdam niya madadapa siya sa tindi ng pwersa mula sa likod. Umaasa nalang siya na hindi siya mapatid at makapasok nang ligtas. Naramdaman niya na hawak ni Chanyeol ang braso niya at dahil doon, maswerte silang nakapasok at pumwesto sa gitna. Puno na ang may hawakan sa tapat ng mga upuan kaya parehas silang umaasa sa balanse ng kanilang katawan. Paulit-ulit ang tunog senyales na magsasara na ang pinto at aalis na ang bagon patungo sa susunod na istasyon. Parehas silang nakahinga nang maluwag at pinilit na langhapin ang kakarampot na malamig na hangin sa aircon. Sa wakas, makakauwi na rin siya. Nilabas na niya muli ang earphone at nakitang tuloy tuloy ang pagtugtog nito.

_“Antok ka na?”_

_“Hmm”_

_“tara sandal ka sakin, gisingin kita ‘pag bababa ka na”_

_“Tange pag bababa ka na kamo”_

_“Hindi, antayin kita hanggang sa babaan mo, may pinapabili rin naman si mama dun eh”_

_“Weh?”_

_“Wag ka na makulit dali na sleep ka na”_

_“Thank you”_

Monumento pa ang baba ni Chanyeol, sa Balintawak naman siya. Isang tipikal na araw ng biyahe. Dumaan ang bawat istasyon at hindi nabago ang pwesto nila. Sa tahimik na mabagal na usad ng oras sa loob ng mabilis na pagtakbo ng tren, pinakinggan ni Baekhyun ang sumunod na kanta.

“Yamaha Monumento, Yamaha Monumento station na po” ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kaniya; para bang sinasabi nito na mauuna na siya na tinanguan naman niya. Lumapit na ito sa may pinto ng LRT at paghinto nito, lumabas na siya at dire-diretsong naglakad. Ilang andar pa ay bumaba na rin siya sa Balintawak Station.

Mababagal na hakbang pababa, nilakad na niya ang daan sa palengke papunta sa pila ng sidecar. Natapos na ang huling kanta sa playlist niya at sakto rin na nakapasok na siya sa tinitirhan niyang apartment. Nilapag niya ang bag at dumiretso sa kwarto para magpalit at magluto ng hapunan. Sa maliit na kaldero ay sinalin niya ang laman ng thermos na maligamgam na tubig. Pagkapihit sa stove, binuksan na niya ang instant noodles at hinintay na kumulo ang tubig para malagay na niya iyon.

_“padeliver nalang tayo”_

_“ayoko nga ang mahal kaya magluluto nalang ako”_  
_“Marunong ka magluto?”_

_“Oo naman no anong flavor ng pancit canton gusto mo?”_

Isang tipikal na araw mula sa nakakapagod na biyahe, but for Baekhyun, it was everything he could've asked for; sa nakakapagod na biyahe nalang niya nababalikan ang dati. Ang mga kulitan, pagpapakilig, at sweetness na nauwi sa isang simpleng ngiti at distansiya. Ilang biyahe man ang pagdaanan niya, kahit nagkakapagod, kahit masakit, kahit puwede naman iwasan, dadalhin pa rin siya ng kaniyang mga paa sa UN Avenue – sa lugar kung saan nagsimula at nagwakas ang kuwento nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> If ever naguluhan kayo yung mga naka italicize is flashback hehe


End file.
